True Love Will Find A WayA DracoHermione FF
by Joe-nasGirl
Summary: Draco loves Hermione, Hermione loves Krum, Harry Loves Hermione...your classic love triangle at Hogwarts!WHO WILL WIN! A DM/HG FF!
1. Assignments

True Love Will Find A Way

_BTW 7__th__ years on the first day don't have to wear robes they have to wear DRESS ROBES!! MWA HAHA!!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. Only the plot._

_Hermione's Dress: __.com/dayart/20080401/450USA08_/_

_Draco's Tux:_ ./

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_7__th__ Year_

"RON!! YOU CAN BE SOOO ABSURD!!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Well I'm hungry ok Hermione? I have to say the Hogwarts Express doesn't do any good on my stomach", Ron patted his stomach.

"Cut it out. Both of you. Hey did you read what the letter said…we have to have some sort of a 'marriage class' in order to pass Hogwarts," Harry said.

"I just hope that who ever I'm paired up with it's not a Slytherin."

"Yes, I did see that, my parents didn't want me to join that class but they

Couldn't let me fail could they?" Hermione said.

"Yeah but my parents were paired up and now look! They're married! I mean, it is the Sorting hat that picks you….just hope it's not Lavender…remember what happened

last year? Ha! And Hermione sent those birds after me…I still have scars you know" Ron told them.

"Yeah well you deserved it!"

"You guys…"

"Sorry Harry"

"Anyway its time to get off, oh look there's Hagrid!" Harry exclaimed.

"Alright Harry? Hermione? Ron?"

"Fine Hagrid. You?" Hermione asked.

"I'm fine and so is Buckbeak. Anyways its time to get up to the castle!"

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_In the Great Hall_

"Geez ever since Herm got that letter for Head Girl, she's been dying to know whose Head Boy! Heard they end up together…" Ron whispered

"I AM NOT! I'm just curious to see who I will be working with for the year."

"Oh well shh. Dumbledore is talking" Harry said.

Deep inside Harry was in love with Hermione. He didn't tell her that of course because he knew that she loved Victor. But after his betrayal last year, she never really seemed the same.

"Welcome Back! Another school year full of knowledge! But before I continue I would like to assign our 7th years their MG (marriage) project partners. Professor?" Dumbledore said.

Professor McGonagall walked out with the sorting hat on a stool

The seam that was worn out parted and words were heard.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the 7th Year. Your partners for you MG project will soon be revealed. Let it be warned to you that you will be given rings. Rings that will monitor your behavior towards one another. If any of you takes your ring off. It will affect your NEWT grad gravely. So you have been warned so let the pairing begin." The crowd burst into applause.

"First pair, Hannah Abbot and Neville Longbottom, Parvati Patil and Vincent Crabbe…Lavender Brown and Ronald Weasely…….Pansy Parkinson and Harry Potter………Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy…."

Hermione's mouth dropped. Malfoy? Did they just pair her up with the ferret?! This couldn't be happening! She looked over at the Slytherin table and saw the same shock in Malfoy's face.

The hat was soon carried away and the hall fell silent once again.

"Well! Now that our 7th years have their partners lets welcome our Head Boy and Head Girl. Miss Hermione Granger and Mr. Draco Malfoy!"

Ron and Harry moved to let pale-faced Hermione walk by them and sure enough…getting up from the Slytherin table was Draco Malfoy.

They climbed up the stairs and when Dumbledore introduced them again. Hermione felt light headed. She hadn't felt this way since she first saw her first love…Krum…but now? It couldn't be possible! Not Malfoy! All she could see was Draco Malfoy.

The colors blended. The ground spinned. She fell to the ground. But a strong pair of arms caught her. She slept.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sorry for such a short chapter! I will update more soon!!! Keep those reviews coming!! 20 reviews for the next chapter update!!!_

~Live, Laugh, Love, Jonas~

~Joe-nasGirl~


	2. Has he changed?

True Love Will Find A Way

_Sorry for the LONG wait! I know…you can yell at me…but I was really sick and I also had a bunch of next year placement tests so bear with me!!!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. Only the plot._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hermione's POV_

Slowly opening my eyes I looked around the room. I was in and unfamiler room. With an unfamiliar look.

"Where am I?"

Then, all I could see was a gorgeous blond boy. _Oh crap! Its Malfoy for goodness sake! I'm not supposed to love him!_ His voice broke me from my daydreaming.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked with true concern in his eyes. Did he change? _No. No! Change or no change I_ _am NOT falling for a ferret!_

"I'm fine. But why do you care Malfoy?"

His eyes got an icy glimpse to it

"Well fine Mudblood, I just wanted to let you know, the Marriage ceremony is in 4 hours. You better get ready soon. McGonagall left your dress in your closet"

And with that he walked out of the door.

Oh boy…this year was going to be hard…I slowly got up off the bed and walked to the closet. When I opened it I found a note waiting for me there.

_Mrs. Draco Malfoy __(*_I think that's what they call you when you're engaged, idk*)_,_

_Please wear this dress to your wedding ceremony tonight. Hope you are feeling well._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

I looked from the note, to the dress, from the note to the dress. I couldn't believe my eyes.

That dress was gorgeous!

The train was two feet long, it was white (of course) and it was cut so precisely. It was made with lace and satin. It was absolutely royal. And it was mine.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After my bath, I slipped into the dress and wore earrings that were diamond lilies and a necklace to match them as I pulled my hair into a French twist. When I was done I took up the courage to look in the mirror and I was shocked with what I saw.

I was beautiful. Never in my whole life had I been this beautiful. The dress clung to my curves and showed off my body without revealing too much skin. I noticed that I had cleavage and blushed at the thought of that. As I was adjusting my French twist I heard someone walk into the room and heard them gasp. I spun around and was shocked at what I saw.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sorry for such a short chapter! I will update more soon!!! Keep those reviews coming!! 20 reviews for the next chapter update!!!_

~Live, Laugh, Love, Jonas~

~Joe-nasGirl~


	3. I Do?

True Love Will Find A Way

_Sorry for the LONG wait! I know…you can yell at me…but I was really sick and I also had a bunch of next year placement tests so bear with me!!!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. Only the plot._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Draco's POV_

Shit she was gorgeous.

Like even more gorgeous than Taylor Swift which is my Celeb crush. (*NOT ME! DRACO! i love joe jonas! *)

I would give anything to see her everyday of my life. I would give up my wealth, fame, anything to have her be mine. And I was determined. She WILL be mine.

A subtle blush crept into her cheeks and made her face glow and damn she had cleavage. _"WHY Am I feeling this way!!!?!?!"_

_Hermione's POV_

Oh my. He was absolutely stunning. His longish blond hair was perfectly settled around his face. His tux made him bring out is more formal style and oh…his eyes had that sparkle…the sparkle Krum had in his when we first fell in love.

But I can't fall in love with HIM!

Harry and Ron told me not to get into a relationship that fast!

I saw his eyes travel over my body stopping at certain places as I blushed.

"Erm…you look lovely Hermione"

"_Hermione? Did he just call me by my first name?"_

"Not so bad yourself…Ma…Draco"

I saw him smile and grin.

"Well its time to go down to the Great Hall"

I walked over to him and took his arm and we walked down the stairway to where the ceremony was to be taken place.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_No One's POV_

After almost all the couples had been wed, there was only one more pair to go. Draco and Hermione. Of course it was tradition that Head Boy and Girl go last. When their names were called the both slowly stood up and walked over to the altar.

Everyone gawked at Hermione while Draco felt just a tinge of jealousy.

"_She's mine you assholes. Butt off!"_ He thought.

Meanwhile Hermione was too busy not to trip over the two foot train with her heels.

She remembered the time when she and Krum spent days planning their MG wedding.

_**FLASHBACK"**_

"_Whatever happens Hermione. We'll always be together. For Forever and Always"_

"_Really Viktor?"_

"_Really Love"_

_**End of Flashback**_

She felt tears approaching but held them back.

She remembered the song she wrote:

_Once upon a time  
I believe it was a Tuesday  
When I caught your eye  
We caught onto something  
I hold onto the night  
You looked me in the eye  
And told me you loved me_

Were you just kidding?

Cause it seems to me  
This thing is breaking down  
We almost never speak  
I don't feel welcome anymore  
Baby what happened  
Please tell me cause one second it was perfect  
Now you're halfway out the door

And I stare, at the phone  
He still, hasn't called  
And then you feel so low you can't feel, nothing at all  
And you flashback to when he said  
Forever and always

Oh, and it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
Cause I was there when you said  
Forever and always

Was I out of line? Did I say something way to honest?  
Made you run and hide like a scared little boy?  
I looked into your eyes, thought I knew you for a minute  
Now I'm not so sure

So heres to everything  
Coming down to nothing  
Heres to silence  
That cuts me to the core  
Where is this going?  
Thought I knew for a minute but I don't anymore

And I stare, at the phone  
He still, hasn't called  
And then you feel so low you can't feel, nothing at all  
And you flashback to when he said  
Forever and always

Oh, and it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
Cause I was there when you said  
Forever and always

Didn't mean it baby?  
I don't think so

Ohhhhh

Back up, baby back up  
Did you forget everything?  
Back up, baby back up  
Did you forget everything?

Cause it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
Cause I was there when you said  
Forever and always

Oh, I stare, at the phone  
He still, hasn't called  
And then you feel so low you can't feel, nothing at all  
And you flashback to when we said  
Forever and always

And it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
Cause I was there when you said  
Forever and always

You didn't mean it baby  
You said forever and always  
Yeah

By the time she finished running the song through her head. She was on the verge of tears. But when it came time to say the binding words. Someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and smiled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ooooo! Cliffhanger again! I know how much you guys love them! _

_THANK YOU!!!! To my awesome reviewers!! There's not a lot but spread the word!!!_

_The song is FOREVER & ALWAYS by: TAYLOR SWIFT!_

_I will update more soon!!! Keep those reviews coming!! 20 reviews for the next chapter update!!!_

~Live, Laugh, Love, Jonas~

~Joe-nasGirl~


	4. About JoenasGirl

Dear Joe-nasGirl's (Nikki) Readers,

I'm not Nikki but I'm her sister. I wanted to tell you that Nikki died a couple of weeks back in a car accident in California. I'm sure you all loved her stories as well as I did. In the hospital she told me to tell all of her friends how much she loved them. She considered all of her readers her friends too. You kept her writing. And I want to thank you for that.

Sincerely,

Arya


End file.
